edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:IbraheemSajid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:IbraheemSajid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 11:57, July 7, 2010 Regarding your Signature/Page Just because you type in it doesn't work. You need to make your signature, and you need to make a page named for it to work, and you need to make an actual template page with coding and such for the signature template to work. Also, you typed: *Favourite Episodes( Regular ones) *Favorite Specials( Includes two parter episodes) This is incorrect. You need to write: *Favourite Episodes (Regular ones) *Favorite Specials (Includes two parter episodes) That's incorrect. P.S. That's a real signature. Again, please use 4 of these ~ instead of ( , because it doesn't work. Make a real signature template like this , then type it in to sign off. Once again, PLEASE STOP USING . I said to MAKE A PAGE CALLED because IT DOESN'T EXIST. Pictures Please stop adding unnecessary pictures of bad quality, even if you found them on the wiki. WE DON'T NEED MORE. Thank you for listening (even though you'll probably still add more terrible pictures). Signature Reply Read this message on another user's talk page who had asked the same question and received a very detailed answer from Jspyster1. If you need any further help, you can ask me again. - Friend Reply To make friends, I guess all you have to do is leave a message on the user's talk page asking them to be friends, and if they accept, then you can add them as a friend to your friends box on your user page. And if you add the friends box to your user page, you can add me if you'd like. - Yes, that's what I was saying in my above message. You can add me to your friends box. =D - Category Reply I don't think that's necessary. All the running gags are listed in the trivia/goofs sections of the pages already anyway. - Categories Please stop being cheap and trying to earn badges unfairly. I am going to have a word with Kirkaland22 about this, as we have dealt with this enough times. Friends Reply No. In my opinion, all cheaters are despicable, and once a cheater, always a cheater. I wouldn't feel comfortable with it. Most people say they've stopped, but they carry on. Sure.Bruce Ed 13:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Creating a New Article Creating a new article is easy. First, look on the top left sidebar and click the icon that says "Create a new page". When a little message pops up, type the name of the article you wish to create. Once you create it, you can start editing it and adding text and images. However, before you go off creating new pages, first say what pages you want to create – we may not need pages for really minor things. - Sure. I'll be your friend. [[User:Ruin Cireela|''R]][[User:Ruin Cireela|u'']]''i''[[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a'']][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 14:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Scam Template Reply Most users might find that a bit complex, but it's quite simple, actually. What I would do is copy the scam template from another scam page and paste it on your scam page, making the desired changes to the information in the box. I can do it for you later, if you want. - Reply Friendship Request I only can accept your friendship request when I gain trust from you, as in never deceive me or getting people in mischiefs. But we'll see... - I already accepted your friendship request and it's on my top friends list. Here's something, the more trustful you are to me, I'll move up your rank on my top friends chart. - Hi. Hi will you be my friend? Sorry. Alright sorry i won't do it again.CleanWater28 13:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes? Um.... my user name is i don't want to add it but, ok now i will do.. Please. Dear friend would you like to help me? . It is if, someone accept me as their friend will they add themself in my Top Friends Box? Re: Friend Request Sure. DogDays124 18:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Signature Sure but can you explain how to make a signature so my tiny brain can digest it. DogDays124 18:41, August 31, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 REsponse You're not the boss of me! JasonL 05:07, September 1, 2010 (UTC)Ja REsponse AgAiN I just want to be special I'm a good writer! JasonL 05:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC)JasonL No. No, it doesn't works.CleanWater28 12:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) EDs page All right, ALReady!!JasonL 16:14, September 1, 2010 (UTC)JasonL friends sure man Btodde96 04:07, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Second Friends Request Yeah, sure I'll add you too. RE: Joining the GI If you wish to join the GI (which is inactive for now), write up a decent story that is written in the same manner and style as the original GI articles (which can be found as Edtropolis.com). Awards I gave you the awards you need. I know about the incidents with JasonL as well. yes Sure. I'll be your friend. User:Monkeybug500 RE: Friendship Request Hmm... What's with all these friend requests going on lately? A new achievement I don't know about been going on now? Oh and, sure. You can add me. SENd BaCK Stay out of THIS! JasonL 18:30, September 3, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Re: Friendship Request Sure. You can add me and I'll add you. Zap Spit it out! 19:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Apolgy. Oh, I am so sorry i didn't notice the, First Warning on my talk page.CleanWater28 10:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Of Course. Yes, of course it is. And, this is my real user name. Friend Reply Fine. Poll Blog Reply I honestly don't know, because I copied coding off the talk page for the Main Page. There's a poll near the end. Sorry I haven't replied for ever, I was very busy. SENd BaCK All right!JasonL 14:23, September 9, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Hi hi uve been invited to join my captian melon hood wiki http://captianmelonhead.wikia.com Sent bacK Doh!! Not you too!!! I can't believe you! I have idea! Why don't you tell Agent M to go to another wiki. IbraheemSajid... I am on Johnny Test wiki! Surprise!!!JasonL 17:27, September 10, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Don't come back?!? Are you jealous of me? Tell the truth!JasonL 17:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Ok I'm jealous... NOT!!! I'm an artist I was made to write about things! You must be jealous and I'm a pro!JasonL 17:45, September 10, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Thanks for the tip! But Can I still visit this wiki? Please???????????JasonL 17:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC)JasonL hey wanna be friends SENd BaCK PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? I wanna stay! Pretty please????????JasonL 23:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC)JasonL http://captianmelonhead.wikia.com/wiki/Melonhead_Wiki http://captianmelonhead.wikia.com/wiki/Melonhead_Wiki join this wiki to make captian melon head episodes SENd BaCK Stop ruining my work!JasonL 13:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC)JasonL I'm talking about the Ed page!JasonL 13:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC)JasonL i took your advice my old wiki had spelling mistakes so i made a new wiki about captian melon head i wnt spell bad and i invite you to join and hilp make this wiki good.i notice you no alot about the ed edd n eddy wiki and maybe you could hilp the melon head wiki about captian melon head look simliar to the ed edd n eddy wiki the link for the captian melon head wiki is hey http://thestoryofmelonhead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewWikiBuilder this is the new captian melon head wiki i made i invite you to join it and hilp me make it better i will not make spelling mistakes on it and yes i can spell captain dude i made a mistake in my grammer okay im sorry god damit i wont do it again happey just check out my wiki i would like for you to join and yes i can spell captain http://thestoryofmelonhead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewWikiBuilder this is the url http://thestoryofmelonhead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewWikiBuilder dude i made a mistake in my grammer okay im sorry god damit i wont do it again happey just check out my wiki i would like for you to join and yes i can spell Reply Not at all. Go ahead. 19:32, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Do not. Please do not interruped my message. It's only I and Agent M is chatting not you, and you have done it at AchieverBeaver's Talk Page. Testing Nothing special I want. Just testing out my sig template. Tell Ruin and Agent M I have a new signature template. How??? I can't never learn until I died. So, someone please teach me I try very hard but in vain.